The Bad Side
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Before the meeting with Toothless, Hiccup's life always was a real Hell. Nobody would respect him, and he had to do something. But who'd ever believe he would be able to do this? Rated T for some violent parts
1. Chapter 1

**The Bad Side**

**Hello guys! How are you? I hop fine. Summer is afinally arrived! No school, no subjects, no homeworks. Every student is free now! Eh, eh! And yesterday, Httyd 2 is finally in theaters! I'm so excited. I can't watch it yet, but I hope you'll find it beautiful! Please, if someone saw it, tell me what do you think (without spoilers, pelase!)**

**Some days ago a very sad thing happened to me. I went to school to take my marks for the end of the year. And as I suspected ... they (my teachers) gave me three subjects.**

**I'm going t explain better: in Italy (I don't know if also in other countries is so), when you do High School, if you have bad marks in two or three subjects, they give you the possibility to remedy. This means you have to prepare during Summer, because in September, a few weeks before the starting of School, you can do something similar to exams and so have good marks in and keep with the years. This happened to me, for the first time in my School years.**

**This is nothing so terrible, because luckily the three subjects aren't so difficult (Italian, Latin and Science).**

**The reason I had this is because this year I was really distracted, especially from my writing, But I swear I'll do everything to remedy, EVERYTHING! I'm sad because due this I won't go to New York with my school, but it is necessary I stay home.**

**And I'll keep also to write, even if study is important. Guys, don't let anything make you forget about your school duties. They serve for you Future, for your Life! Nothing is less important of this. Even if you like this, keep to do your important duties. And build a LIFE with this! **

**Anyway, this doesn't mean you have to forget about your hobbies, like writing stories on this site. But remember that know you Have to keep to study. I hope you zall will keep to be great writers, but also great students! I love you all, guys! Really!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

**And now, on with the new story! **

Hiccup exited from his home that morning with an inexpressive face. Another day on Berk without nothing new to notice.

The Vikings were at work, fishing, building, feeding animals. Everything was like it had to be.

The young son of the chief sighed, and then huffed. His feet moved, and he started to walk down the hill of his house, towards the forge.

When he arrived on the street, he kept to walk normally. But when he walked near some Vikings, his eyes looked at them, without his head turned. The adults looked at him, and some of them returned to do their work, while others raised an eyebrow and looked at him seriously.

Hiccup returned to look at the street, and lowered slowly the head. Being the Outcast of his own island, especially when he was the son of the chief, was the most terrible thing for every man in the whole world, Viking or not.

One of the few good things was that he wasn't so hated like the Outcast for excellence, Alvin The Treacherous.

If someone saw him walking like him now on the street, he shouldn't lose a second to kill him at sight.

Hiccup hadn't this problem, but maybe because he was the heir of the chief, the future leader of Berkians. Even if he was sure that the day he'd be chief, all the town would run to the ships to find another Island where live, maybe without dragon raids and hiccups around. Yes, it'd be so.

So, nothing different, another normal day in Berk.

While he was walking, his eye noticed the shadow of two figures walking near him. When he realized who they were, he quickly turned the head and kept to walk towards the forge. Unluckily, the two figures arrived in front of him, without even noticing him. He stopped to walk, to let them pass.

But the two tall men stopped to walk, and slowly turned their heads to him.

"Why did they stop? What's the reason?", the boy thought frightned.

He slowly looked at them, not managing to hide his fear. The two men were Hoark, one of the strongest and bravest warriors of the village, always in the front line during dragon raids, and Spitelout Jorgenson, one of the fiercest and most scaring Vikings of ever; dark hair, balck beard, a long and soft scar on his right eye; and two of the most terrible eyes Hiccup ever seen.

The two looked at the little lad without saying a word. Hiccup knew they were still furious at him for what he did last week, destroying three houses during a dragon raid while he was trying to hit a Nadder driving a wagon drawn by two yaks. Being so little an weak, he has lost control on the beasts, and they have ended with hitting the houses. Luckily Hiccup managed to jump before the incident, but unluckily he managed also to get distracted the two men. For this, Spitelout was hit by a Monstrous Nightmare's tail on the back. And one of the houses was Hoark's.

The two stared at the boy for something like three minutes, Hiccup still scared.

At least, the mouth of Spitelout moved, and let these words out.

"Now you look for us, lad? Well, I hope you'll always!", he said coldly.

Hiccup stared at him very scared, and then the two men walked away, shaking their heads in disappointment.

Hiccup looked at them, and then sighed, heading towards the forge.

There, he found Gobber hammering on a sword.

"Oh, lad! You arrived! Put your vest on and start to work, now."

Hiccup nodded and walked in the forge.

After some minutes, he was working on a spear, sharpening it very well. Even if bored, now he felt also a bit relaxed. He was in the only place where nobody could say or do anything to him. And he was with Gobber, his only friend. The only one that kept to encourage him and to love him. He was funny, and even if he was like the other Vikings, he knew how to treat Hiccup.

"Well done, lad. Now, remember you have to sharpen also a dozen of axes."

Hiccup groaned terribly, but then started to do what he had to do.

While he was carrying woods for the fire, he heard two voices calling him, and then he closed the eyes groaning.

"No, no! NO!", he thought.

Two pairs of boots passed the entrance of the forge, and then stopped in front of the boy. He opened the eyes, and found the evil grins of two teens almost-identical.

A boy with long blond hair, and a girl with three long blond braids. Both of them had a stupid and evil grin on their faces.

"Well, well, Fun - Hiccup!", Tuffnut said chuckling.

"Please, don't call me so!", Hiccup said terribly.

"Oh, and how should we call you?", Ruffnut asked mockingly.

"With my name, for example?", the thing boy said annoyed.

The twins looked at each other, as if they were confused from the sentence, and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't.", Tuff replied.

"Why?"

"Because right now we don't have hiccups!", Ruff said.

"It's logical.", her twin added.

Hiccup looked at them perplexed.

"Well, for once they said something almost funny.", he thought.

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just seeing you ...", Tuff said.

"... and doing this to you.", Ruff said.

And without another word her foot hit Hiccup's, making him falling on the ground and losing his woods.

"Ok. See you later, Fun-Hiccup!", Tuff yelled, and ran away with his sister laughing.

Hiccup looked at them, and then huffed.

Yes, that was a typical day in Berk.

**Sad, I know. But hard stuff will be showed in the next chapters. So get ready, and sorry if you are bored. Advices about language are really accepted.**

**You're all great.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, I've decided to write something different. Some months ago, thinking about ideas for my fictions, I imagined Snotlout and Hookfang when the dragon sets himself on fire flying. And I imagined it with music. So I thought for a while, and then ... I've decided to write a song! I also have the title: "We'll Burn the Sky"! **

**It will be a song about all the Universe of Httyd, and not just about Snot and Hook. I'll try to find also someone to compose the music, since I have friends who play guitar. Maybe they can help me.**

**"How to train your dragon" and its characters belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

Chapter 2

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself?"

Hiccup rose the head and saw Gobber looking at him.

"Why didn't you try to do something? You knew they were going to do something."

"I ..."

"No, you not. You have to do something for this, lad! You can't keep so!", Gobber said.

"But they were just talking! This doesn't mean they were going to do something!"

"But you know they love doing this! You should do something!"

"Kicking their butts without a reason? Oh sure, and then who will hear the reasons? And why. They are stupids. It'd be useless."

"They're mutton-heads, but I'm sure that if you manage to do something, they'll learn the lesson.", the blacksmith replied, and returned to work.

* * *

After an hour, Gobber gave Hiccup a break, and he decided to go on a hill near his house, and laying there.

When his back touched the grass, and his head was on his arms, the Haddock boy closed the eyes and smiled, trying to get some relax. But this wasn't going to happen, since he heard some voices calling him.

He opened the eyes and thought:-"No, no, no, NOOOO!"

He sat up, and saw five people walking towards him. In front of everyone, a big boy with dark hair, blue eyes, an evil grin and muscular body; Snotlout Jorgenson, the personal nightmare of Hiccup.

Behind him, grinning dumbly, Ruff and Tuff.

Behind them, overhanging everyone, a tall and fat boy with short blond hair; Fishlegs Ingerman, the most acculturated teen of Berk. And to their left, isolated from the group, looking annoyed and serious, a tall girl, with blond hair and beautiful, sparkling blue eyes; Astrid Hofferons, the best teen in Berk, and Hiccup's crush.

Hiccup groaned silently, and looked annoyed (and worried) the group approaching him.

He wanted to stand up and walking (better, running) away, but he knew it was useless.

"Nice to see you again, Fun - Hiccup!", Tuff said.

"For the last time, don't call me so!", Hiccup almost yelled.

"We can't! We have not hiccups!", Ruff said.

"And besides, if we do it, shouldn't it be strange? Because the name fixes you perfectly!", Snotlout said placing the fists on his hips.

"What?", Hiccup asked perplexed.

"You are our way of fun. So you have to be called so."

"I thought you stopped to talk like kids a long time ago, guys.", Hiccup replied.

"Everyone can have toys, even at our age. My father has his dagger, who he likes to throw at the wall when he is bored.", Snot replied.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not a thing, you know?"

"You don't want we call you so? And how the little fun - boy would like to be called?", Snotlout said.

He approached his head to Hiccup's, who tried to not tremble.

"Maybe you like more Useless?", he said watching him with those ice eyes who resembled two icicles.

Hiccup's eyes widened a less. That was his title, his formal name. Hiccup the Useless. He knew it very well.

"See? You don't like it neither. Even if that is your name."

The little boy looked at them, and got really angry.

"Really? Really? Is it my name?"

"Of course! Poor thing, he also forgot his name! What a disgrace, I couldn't believe you had lost the memory!"

And then, his big hand grabbed Hiccup's shirt, and then threw him on the ground, and his boot hit his chest thrice, and then also his butt was hit hardly.

At least Snotlout huffed and said annoyed:-"A broken toy! Bah, let him there, he isn't good ... for now!".

And with that, he walked away, followed by the twins, Fishlegs, who was silence for all the scene, and Astrid. She looked at Hiccup, who was still moaning in pain, his hand on his chest, and her eyes looked really annoyed from what she was watching.

"You always so, I see.", she said coldly, and reprised to walk.

Hiccup looked at her, and then lowered the head sadly.

* * *

Two hours later, the boy was in forge, sharpening an axe. Gobber was somewhere for a commission, and so he left the forge in Hiccup's hands.

While the boy was sharpening, he heard someone entering in the forge. When he rose the head, his eyes widened; the person was Snotlout.

"What do you want?", Hiccup asked trying to be polite.

The bully looked at him sternly, and then said:-"I need my dagger sharpened. Where is Gobber?"

"He's not here, he let me work."

Snot's eyes widened, and his expression became almost a frightned expression.

"What?! He did WHAT?!"

His expression was really a bewildered expression, and then he crossed the eyebrows and said, really angrily:-"Well, very well! Now we could face the dragons with great weapons, really! I couldn't believe he was so stupid!"

Hiccup tried to not grin, and then said:-"Look, I'm not making weapons. And nobody has never complained with me for their weapons. I can sharpen everything well. Like your dagger."

And moved towards the Jorgenson boy, who looked frightned, and stepped back, pulling his dagger in his chest, like it was a baby's toy.

"No! I don't want you touch my dagger! I want Gobber!"

"I can do it, Snotlout. Give me that dagger!"

"I said no! I don't want!"

"I can sharpen in a way you'll nver believe! Give me that!"

"The customer is always right! So, if I say I want my dagger sharpened by Gobber, then I'll have my dagger sharpened by Gobber!"

"Stop with that. You really think Gobber was so stupid to let me here without a reason?"

"Maybe he's ill and mistook you for someone other! Stay back!"

"I'm not a naive, Snotlout, I can do this work!"

"Stop! Don't make another pass, you Useless!"

At that point Snotlout's foot pulled Hiccup back, and the boy crushed against a wall full of weapons, that fell on him, lucklily not killing him. But a sword's blade cut his shoulder.

"USELESS!", Snotlout yelled, and ran away.

* * *

_That afternoon_

Hiccup kept to do his work, with Gobber near him hammering a mace.

The boy didn't answer the questions the blacksmith asked him about the cut on his shoulder.

Suddenly someone entered in the forge.

"Gobber, finally you are back! I need my dagger sharpened."

Gobber rose the head and watched Snotlout and the twins, the big boy haing a dagger in his hands.

"Why didn't you ask Hiccup to do it? I assure you he could do it without a problem."

Snotlout's smile fell and he looked at Hiccup, who refused to rose the head and looking at him.

"Yes, yes, and so say goodbye to my dagger? No, I preferred waiting for you."

Gobber rose an eyebrow, and then took the dagger.

"Fine. Wait here, I'll do it in five seconds."

When the three bullies walked away, Snotlout kissing "lovely" his weapon like it was his baby, Gobber looked at Hiccup, who looked at him in return.

"I tried to do it. But he didn't make me doing it."

"He did it, right?", Gobber asked looking at the boy's shoulder.

Hiccup sighed, and nodded. "Involuntarily, but yes, it was due his stubbornness. Or stupidity."

"You had to be hard, lad. More! Do you think they could stop it if you keep to be so? A man needs to be strong and rigid, when he does everything! Do you think I could be here right now, if I didn't learn how to react to this? You have to try, lad! Try ... and manage to defeat them. Possibly avoiding to cut their heads off, but you need to try!"

Hiccup looked at him, and sighed again.

* * *

_That night_

When Hiccup returned home, he found Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and his father, sat on his armchair looking at the fire.

"Hi dad."

Stoick didn't look at him. Hiccup kept to walk towards his room, when suddenly the voice of his father made his stop.

"How was by Gobber, son?"

Hiccup looked at him, and then sighed soflty, saying:-"Fine. Everything was fine."

"Good."

Hic looked at him, and then reprised to climb the stairs.

"Don't you want to eat something, son?"

He looked at his father again, surprised by the question. But then turned the head to the stairs, and said:-"No, thanks. I'm fine so."

Stoick looked at him, and saw him reaching his room and closing the door.

He shook his head and looked at the fire again. He didn't want this anymore. Hiccup didn't want to understand, he didn't want to do something. He couldn't go on so. The chief didn't want him to keep in this way, for all that he had to be in the future. He needed to change, but he was too ...

How could his son be a good Viking, if he kept to do this?

**For the fans of my first story, "Happiness in Trouble", don't worry, I don't hate Snotlout. But you know he was a real nightmare for Hiccup when he was still the Useless. I know he'd act so.**

**Thanks to everyone, and get ready, because in the next chapters, You'll understand the meaning of the title of this story.**

**Advices about language are really accepted.**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and made me notice all those errors. Thank you so much, as you saw I've corrected them. Hope now everything is fine.**

**Now, keep on with this story! Sorry for the long chapter, hope you'll like it! **

**Httyd and its characters belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. This counts for ALL the chapters!**

Chapter 3

When Hiccup opened his eyes the next morning, he closed it again, pulling the blanket over his head, trying to return to sleep. He managed to do it for ten minutes, before an hard knock made him wake up with a groan.

"Hiccup! Wake up now! Trader Johann is here!", the strong voice of his father said.

Hiccup's green eyes widened. And a smile appeared on his face. Sure he wouldn't lose this moment. Trader Johann was one of the most expected people of ever in Berk, since everyone wanted one of his amazing things. Hiccup always found what he needed, and sometimes also something new and special. He'd like to have him on Berk everyday of his life.

The boy jumped off his bed and rushed down the stairs, heading towards the dock at full speed.

Once he passed his hill, he ran on the street with a very happy smile. Finally Gobber, who was walking towards the docks happy like a kid, was glad to see his little apprentice happy.

Hiccup jumped twice and passed some adults, who didn't make attention to him. Yes, Trader Johann was a great event for Hiccup.

After he passed the last houses, the boy managed to reach the docks, where the ship full of the most incredible and special things from the world was docked.

The little lad almost laughed in joy seeing it and the Trader, and then reprised to walk normally.

But suddenly his big smile fell slowly, in the moment he saw who was on the ship; the five nightmares.

The boy stopped and watched them annoyed. His joy was all disappeared. And now he was there, sad and shocked, unable to move. Terrible thoughts occupied his mind, and now nothing was terrible to think.

He couldn't manage to be happy again; not anymore.

He couldn't be seen by them, absolutely. Thinking quickly, he moved between the other people that was walking on the docks. He walked between two women, who didn't pay attention to him, luckily.

He kept to walk so until he reached the ship, and then stepped back a bit.

Meanwhile, on the ship, the other teens were looking amazed for something interesting to trade.

Astrid was trying a big sword, waving it with care; she seemed satisfied by it.

Snotlout was doing the same with a big mace, satisfied and with his stupid grin.

The twins haven't find something yet, and Fishlegs was reading carefully a book.

"AH! This mace is perfect! I think I'll take it!", Snotlout exclaimed, testing it again.

"I think I could use this little gem perfectly during dragon raids! I think everyone will be amazed by it! Or rather, by ME!", the bully said, looking prettily at Astrid.

When the girl noticed his staring, huffed and looked away.

"Astrid, I'm sure you'll be amazed. I can use easily these things, really!", the muscular boy said again.

"Maybe you should practice better with that mace, alone!", Fishlegs proposed. Snotlout looked at him, and then huffed saying:-"How can you be so boring, Fishlegs? Always with those books in the hands. You should change lifestyle, you know?"

"Yeah, you're so boring!", the twins added. The fat boy gulped, and returned to look at his book, a bit worried and sad.

"Anyway, you should see, Astrid! I could beat two Nadders and give their wings to you!", Snotlout said again.

Hiccup watched them from the docks, and felt bad feelings inside him, and a grin forming on his jaw. That attitude was so disgusting. He felt the necessity to do something so ...

"Sure, everyone will be amazed by you, when you'll be the first teenage Viking to be burnt on all over the body!", she said mockingly.

"Ehy! This will never happen! And besides, I could use this mace to exercise. Maybe with _another_ great warrior!", he said raising an eyebrow.

At that point, Astrid looked at Snotlout in a very fierce way. "I think you could do it even alone!"

"I think you should have more help from the others, beautiful!"

"Exactly, from the others! Not from you in particular!"

"But special team-work is important for a Viking!", the boy replied annoyed.

"Well, I'm not the only Viking in this Island!"

"You could practice with Useless!", Ruffnut said, and laughed with her twin.

"Sure! He'll do the dragon, and I'll be the victorious Viking!", Snotlout exclaimed.

"Which dragon?", Tuff asked.

"What do you think? Knowing him, he could be just a ... you know it!"

The teens looked at him confused.

"A Terrible Terror! Think about it: small, weak, annoying, disturbing!"

Now Hiccup's chest was burning, and the boy was looking at the five teens hastily. But he also didn't know he was doing that. He felt just to look so at them.

Everyone laughed at it, minus Astrid.

"Yeah, he's right! And also on the team-work thing, totally right! When this fart girl isn't so annoying, we can work very well together!", Tuffnut exclaimed, only to be hit in the ribs violently with a wooden pole.

"Astrid, I assure you we could be a great team, you and me!", Snotlout said again, smiling dumbly.

Astrid looked at him hastily.

Hiccup was breathing faster, and his eyebrows lowered angrily. His hands also formed fists. But suddenly, he shook the head and blinked as if he woke up from a mysterious sleep, and then managed to calm down, breathing normally. He didn't know what happened to him in that moment, but now he was himself again. So returned to look normally at the teens.

Snotlout blinked "sexily" the eyes, and Astrid looked really annoyed right now.

Five seconds later, the yelling black haired boy fell in the sea.

Astrid huffed angrily, and then returned to look at the sword.

Hiccup looked at him and tried to not smirk, watching his terrible bully surfacing again shocked.

Snotlout coughed twice, and then looked at Astrid, who turned the head and left him bewildered in the water.

"Come on, come on, people of Berk! You're all welcome on my ship! Here you can find everything you need! Weapons, books, exotic animals and plants, and also delicious food!", Johann yelled happily.

The people kept to walk there, and soon many Vikings came back to their homes with new stuff and a satisfied expression.

Hiccup looked at the ships from the docks, his eyes focused intensely on the four teens, that at least walked away.

Johann looked happily, when suddenly he heard the voice of a boy behind him. The trader turned the head, and saw Hiccup waving him behind some barrels.

The mariner smiled, and walked towards him. "Oh, master Hiccup! I'm happy to see you! How is doing?"

Hiccup smiled sadly and shrugged. "Oh, you know, the same things. Hammering, building, repairing houses… my happy days. Everything is always so, in Berk!"

Johann smiled, and then said:-"Well, what do you want here, Hiccup?"

The lad looked around, and said:-" What about that waistcoat? It seems warm."

Johann looked where the lad was looking, and walked where there was a furry brown waistcoat, maybe made with bear's skin.

"Oh, yes Hiccup! This waistcoat is made with the skin of a great and ferocious bear, killed by brave hunters on the mountains of a northern Island! They took three days to kill it!"

"Really? I take it!"

"Perfect! But what do you have for me?"

Hiccup put the hand in his coat, and then took something from it; a well built dagger.

"Here, this dagger was my dad's. Well built and capable to kill a dragon with just a cut in his neck! He said he didn't use it anymore, and so gave it to me for this occasion!"

Johann smiled, and took the weapon. "Well, master Hiccup, you've just made a great purchase! Thanks!"

"No, thanks to you, Johann!"

The trader walked away, and Hiccup walked away too, his new waistcoat in the hand.

While he was walking on the dock, a Viking noticed is purchase and said:-" Oh, what a beautiful waistcoat! It's wonderful!"

Hiccup looked at him, and smiled. The man who talked was Bucket, one of the most unlucky Berkians. In fact he received a terrible hit from a dragon, that managed to hurt terribly his head. For this, now he acted almost like a kid, and he also forgot some things.

Hiccup liked him. Even if he was just a stupid man, he was funny and he never said something bad about him. And sometimes Hiccup offered his help to him, even if the man forgot it.

"It's really beautiful and furry! I have to ask Mulch if I could take one of these from Johann?"

And walked towards the ship to find his friend, a short Viking who always was by his side to take an eye on him. The two were united like two brothers, even if Mulch was really annoyed by Bucket's attitude.

Hiccup smiled at him, and kept to walk away, when suddenly a big man with fur beard stood in front of him, watching him seriously.

He was his father. "You can't even do something normal like this, Hiccup?"

The lad looked at him confused and a bit worried. "What, dad?"

"I saw you, Hiccup. You had to wait 'til the other kids went away. But tell me, a man does so? A real man does so?"

Hiccup gulped.

"If on that ship there was something you really wanted, but you then the twins walk near it, what'd you do? Wait for them to go away, or stay there and do your thing?"

Hiccup's mouth was locked, and he couldn't know what to say to his father, fearing to disappoint him terribly.

"I know what you'd do. You'd wait! Ot maybe you'd walk away without doing anything? Right?"

The boy tried to say something.

"What did you take from Johann, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked at him, and then at the waistcoat. "How didn't he see it?", he thought.

He gave it to Stoick, and he looked at it.

"Did you use that dagger I gave you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, for now, this waistcoat is sequestered. Next time I have to wait, before giving my dagger to a coward."

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear, and he started to exclaim:-"What?! But, dad! I've just taken it!"

"First grow up, and then you'll have this back.", the man said, and walked towards the ship.

"But dad! That is mine, is mine! Dad!"

Stoick didn't reply, and kept to walk towards the ship, the waistcoat in his hand.

Hiccup stopped to follow him, and watched him keeping to walk. The boy sighed sadly, and then walked away sadly, under the gaze of some of the people around him, included a big man with two missing limbs, who shook the head sadly.

Fine modulo


	4. Chapter 4

\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand

****I have rewritten all the chapters from this, hoping everything is ok this time.****

**Hiccup will have to suffer again, but soon things ... well, I don't want to ruin anything.**

**Advices about language and plot are really accepted.**

**Important Note: in this story Toothless or any other dragon WON'T appear, in any case. Sorry, but this will be just about Hiccup!**

**Thanks!**

**Please, I would like to ask you to read also my other fiction, "Remembering a Great Leader". Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hiccup came back to work the next day, with a sadder face.

He couldn't believe his father was furious at him again. For once he didn't destroy houses or hurt someone.

Just because of a waistcoat. And because of those nightmares.

He couldn't do anything. They were stronger and more terrible than any other teen. Maybe because they were the only teens in the Island, besides him.

Finished his work for that day, the boy walked away from the forge, under the sad gaze of Gobber, walking in the plaza. He was used to do this, when he felt sad. At least nobody cared to look at him without any worry.

And this was really frustrating; he was supposed to be friend with those guys, to exercise with them, to play with them, to joke with them.

And instead he was alone, without anyone with who playing, laughing or exercising. Probably, he could play with the children, maybe babysitting them. But he knew it couldn't be possible; they were too little to play and talk with him, and he was too big to do the same with them. And surely the mothers could be afraid and furious if he'd pass time with their precious children. They also probably looked at him badly, since maybe their parents should had told them he was a danger, a Useless. And nothing more.

Even if once he remembered a young girl looking at him, and smiling playfully. He knew she did it because of her young age; she was a naive toddler, and so that smile was spontaneous. Surely even at someone like Ruffnut and Tuffnut she'd do it.

Hiccup hammered on the sword with a sad smile, and thought again about the waistcoat accident.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to react to those hideous teens. But he couldn't do so much, he wasn't strong as Snotlout or fast as Astrid. He wasn't even able to grab a weapon. So, he couldn't do anything. He was Useless.

While he was thinking this, the voice of a well known teen called his attention.

"So, another stupid thing by Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup looked up at Snotlout, and groaned softly.

"Still doing something you shouldn't do, uh?", the Jorgenson heir said.

Hiccup's eyes looked at him with an unusual look; it was serious, and also intimidator.

"What is that sight, Haddock? You think you're scaring me? Actually, I think it is the opposite thing.", the arrogant bully said crossing the arms with a stupid grin.

_"You cannot even think, scoundrel!"_, Hiccup thought.

"Look at him, so intent to walk on the street! The other people should be totally disgusted, when they'll watch YOU doing it!"

Hiccup sighed, and then said:-"It's not like I have the plague, or something like this, Snotlout."

Snot looked at him, and then burst out in laughter.

"That's good, Useless! You are the Plague! You're like the Plague for us, since this village cannot think just about dragons without thinking about its other Big Problem!"

Hiccup looked at him again, his stern look now ... more stern. He kept to look at the bully with that look, and suddenly his teeth tightened. He has never had something like that, but he didn't seem to care about it.

"Excuse me? I should be the other Big Problem?"

"Of course, Useless! This village has to stand Dragon Raids almost every night. But while they're doing that, they don't have to think just about that! In fact, village's houses must be rebuilt ... just because SOMEONE has to play to do the Viking!"

Hiccup looked at him, and then said, with his voice raising a bit. Even this was particular for him, but he still didn't care about it.

"I wasn't playing! I was just trying to HELP!"

Snot looked at him still laughing hatefully.

"Hiccup, you cannot help anyone! Everything you do can just cause more troubles to this village! For this you are like the Plague!"

And kept to laugh amused. Hiccup looked still angrily at him, when suddenly he calmed down … and a little smirk crossed his lips.

"So, people shouldn't be near me, because so they can be in more trouble. If I am like the Plague, they should stay far, far away from me!"

Snotlout looked surprised, but then smiled again and said:-"Exactly! You see it, you can also say something intelligent sometimes! Good work, little rascal!"

And then approached Hiccup and patted him on the shoulders, making him wince a bit.

The Haddock boy recomposed himself and then looked at him still smirking.

"Yeah, yeah! And also, people should also avoid to approach me, and possibly also touch me!"

"Yeah! It's so! Absolutely correct!"

Hiccup smirked more, and then put his hands on his mouth, and said "worriedly":-"Oh, dear! Snotlout, I'm so sorry, really!"

Snot stopped to laugh and looked at him asking:-"Why?"

"I think now you're in trouble! Terrible trouble! I mean, you've just patted me on the shoulder! And we talked so for ... like TEN minutes! And that's a long time, too long! Oh dear, I fear now you're in serious danger!"

Snotlout's amused face was soon replaced by a shocked face.

"I fear now you'll be a Useless Troublemaker like me! And I do not know if there's a cure, I'm sorry!"

Snotlout looked at him, and was more shocked when he saw Hiccup chuckling amused at him.

He was being ridiculed by Hiccup the Useless?! HE was laughing at HIM?!

This couldn't happen. Neither in thirty years, he couldn't let this happening!

So the Jorgenson boy let a growl out, and he approached menacingly Hiccup.

And after a few seconds, Hiccup was now yelling at the boy, who was grabbing him by the shirt towards some houses.

"Ehy, what are you doing?! You know this will make thing worst! Let me go now, Snotlout! You cannot let me damage you!"

"You really think I am so stupid, Useless?! Well, I've grown enough to know when people makes fun on me! And sure I am NOT the type of boy who lets someone like YOU making fun on him!"

And so he grabbed Hiccup, and they crossed the plaza under the gaze of several Vikings.

At least, they reached a tub of water.

"Now, Useless, you will see how people can make fun on other people ... in a better way!"

And after a few seconds, Hiccup found his head being immersed in the water, and took there for some minutes.

Then he was raised up, he had just some minutes to breath again, and soon he was again in the water.

His yell for help were muffled by the water, and his eyes closed in a terrible way, containing all the pain inside him.

Snotlout kept to do this to him with a very furious look on his face.

The Vikings around him looked at the scene speechless, without moving.

They weren't shocked by the poor boy being thrown in the water, neither they moved to do something.

"Bucket, it's better going home! You shouldn't watch this!", Mulch said, taking away his dumb friend who looked really scared at what was happening.

Hiccup kept to suffer in silence, but inside he was screaming terribly as if he was being

It wasn't just for what Snotlout was doing to was also because for once he had managed to do something to his bully, for once he had managed to make him feel stupid, like the stupid he was.

And now, he was being punished for this. Sure, he wasn't a violent person, neither in the words, but he thought that a joke like that could just make Snotlout really scared for something stupid, or maybe just angry and nothing else.

He couldn't win against him neither with HIS abilities. He couldn't do anything.

Snotlout finally put him out of the water, and then threw him in the same tub.

"Don't do it ANYMORE! Got it, USELESS?!"

The bigger teen growled again, and then walked away fuming like a stove.

Hiccup coughed several times, and then looked at his bully walking away.

Then his gaze fell also on the people there; they just looked at him, and then reprised to do what they were doing before.

Hiccup couldn't believe at it; he wasn't just unlucky ... he was really ALONE.

Gobber hammered on the axe with great decision, when he heard two voices in Hiccup's room in the forge.

"So, we came just to say you we were going to the lake for a bath ... but since you still did the bath!", Ruffnut said laughing.

"Yes, it must have been cool! It could be more awesome!", her twin said stupidly.

"Yeah, seeing you in the water ... I wish I could do it to Him every time!", Ruff said again pointing at Tuffnut, who nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, I'd like to it to her too!"

She nodded dumbly too, and then said:-"Well, we could stay here to talk with you more, Fun-Hiccup ..."

"... but the others are waiting for us! Even if we don't have to go to the lake, but ..."

Soon she punched him in the arm.

"Stupid! We shouldn't tell it to him!"

"Why?"

"Because so he could suffer more, if he thought about the bath - thing!"

Tuffnut massaged his arm, then they looked at an annoyed Hiccup and said:-"Well ... bye bye!"

And ran away. Hiccup looked at them sighing, and then reprised to work slowly, not noticing Gobber looking sadly at him.

"They made me suffer more the same!", he muttered thinking about what Ruffnut has said earlier.

And he kept to think about this and about the events of the day before, even if he didn't care so much about something strange that happened that same day ...

**Finally this story is back! Hope all of its readers could like this chapter! Soon, things will be more terrible for our poor Hiccup! **

**Please, say in a review what do you thin about this!**

**And thanks for liking my work, it make me feel better a lot!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the story and is enjoying it.**

**Now, I am terribly sorry to say this, but due a problem I had, I had to REPUBLISH the chapters from 4 to 8, since I made a terrible stupidity while I was correcting one of them.**

**So, I am still really sorry for everything, and I sincerely hope anyone will be angry with me for this!**

**So, enjoy again … THE BAD SIDE!**

**Any advice is really accepted!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Hiccup came back to work again, three days after the acciden twith Snotlout, he found himself sadder than before.

He couldn't find the force to say anything. He felt as if in his head there was like a very big rock that was pressing heavily on his brain.

He couldn't believe at what had happened the day before: Snotlout … understanding his joke!?

How the heck could it happen?! He couldn't believe that boar masked as a boy could be so sly.

He has always been a boy with no brain, but mud in his head, and that could understand a joke like that!

But above all, what Hiccup couldn't stand, beside this … all the neglecting around him.

He was really useless at the point the villagers could easily let him being hurt in that way, without a problem?

He couldn't absolutely believe at it … he didn't want to believe at it … but he had to.

* * *

Around midday, Gobber gave Hiccup his break, and now the boy was all alone in the forge, stretching his arms after the long hammering on the swords.

The big blacksmith was probably at the Great Hall … with his father.

A sigh came out his lips, as Hiccup thought about it.

But at least, the thin boy shook his head and walked towards the table in the forge.

On it, Gobber has left the lad's lunch, a basket full of loafs of bread.

Hiccup approached the wooden table, and then sighed again, before his hand reached a loaf and took it, bringing it to his mouth.

The boy ate all the bread in a few time, and then took another loaf.

Suddenly, he felt something … something in the air.

His nostrils felt something … something fresh, and delicious.

The Haddock boy sniffled better in the hair, and then turned towards the origin of the smell.

Soon he started to walk, and after a few minutes he found himself in front of the window of the forge … on which there was another basket full of bread.

His eyes widened in surprise, and focused totally on the five, warm, and delicious loafs in the basket; they looked as if they had just been cooked.

The boy blinked again the eyes in surprise, totally confused … where those loafs came from? Was he sure they were actually there, in front of his eyes.

He blinked again in confusion, and tried to say something, but the surprise inside him made him just moan something unintelligible.

At least, the boy moved again his feet, and slowly reached the basket.

He stared at it totally confused, but then he managed to take it in his hand.

His green wide eyes stared at it totally confused.

He really didn't know what to say …

At least, his hand grabbed a loaf. The Haddock boy took it, bringing it to his nose, and sniffled it carefully … it was absolutely strange … but so delicious!

He stared at it for other two seconds … before eating it.

His teeth munched carefully the bread, his expression still a bit unsure.

But soon, that expression was replaced by another … more satisfied.

His mouth enjoyed the new warm food inside it, and slowly his eyes closed in delight.

He has never tasted something like this during his break. It was something unusual for him … but absolutely amazing!

Yes, it could use this word to describe this … amazing.

New emotions came in his heart, making him feel … like an axe sharpened after a long time.

A new sensation of calm and satisfaction overheated all his body … making his lips … reveal a small smile.

All this was absolutely making Hiccup think he was finally living a …

"There you are, THIEF!"

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, and his head turned towards the forge's entrance.

Hiccup looked confused out of the shop … and his eyes widened again in confusion, more alarmed.

In front of the shop, glaring at him with really bloody eyes, there was a black haired man, with a fur black beard covering half of his chest; he was wearing a classic armor similar to Spitelout's, and on the head he had a two horned helmet.

Hiccup recognized soon him as Blackfist Rockstone, one of the most valorous and strongest fighters of Berk.

He was a great warrior, always on the first line, his axe swinging ably and terribly; it managed to cut off the head of two Monstrous Nightmares.

The usual green eyes of the adult Viking were now red like a tomato, if not more.

Hiccup looked absolutely concerned and confused, and could feel sweat coming down from his forehead.

It only increased, as he watched Blackfist walking terribly towards him with the fist clinched and teeth tightened like an angry dog.

"You, little rascal, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!", the black haired man roared.

Hiccup could feel right now all his fear coming down from his head to his feet, unable to say anything.

Blackfist looked more sternly, and then his eyes turned on what the boy was grabbing in his right hand.

And then, he could feel just angrier, as if he was going to explode.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST THINK TO MAKE ME PASS FOR A STUPID, LAD?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Hiccup only looked more scared.

"You really think you could do this to a Rockstone without a problem?!"

Then he approached more the boy.

"You think you have the right to do this, boy? YOU think?", he hissed unsettlingly.

Hiccup moaned something, but apparently this made Blackfist angrier.

"YOU cannot think you can stole the bread of people and then eating it calmly without a problem! You know this lad, you know?!"

Suddenly the realization made Hiccup his eyes widening in a very, very, very big way.

The bread … the bread was …

"I … I didn't take it, Mr. Rockstone! I assure you! I'd never think about doing it!"

Blackfist's furious gaze seemed to drop … but after a few seconds, a very furious yell made roar in absolute fury.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! NOBODY CAN MAKE ME PASS FOR STUPID; NOBODY CAN DO THIS ME! DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

And in a few seconds, his calloused big hand grabbed Hiccup's shirt, taking him up as if he was like the loaf of bread he was eating before.

Hiccup looked totally scared, and as the adult started to walk away with him still in his grip, he started to move arms and legs around, yelling:-"Sir, it's not my fault! I found that bread on the window of the forge … I thought Gobber left it to me as lunch, seriously!"

"Shut up, you delinquent! You really think your father should waste time with your little stupidities, when he is already busy in helping his village?! You cannot think that just because your father is the Chief you can be safe about everything!"

Hiccup couldn't reply with anything; he already knew it, but still, he had to try to deal with that sturdy man.

So, he kept to swing his arms around yelling desperately, but at least, when they approached more the Great Hall, he decided to stop everything.

The two arrived in front of the giant rock steps … and a few minutes away from Stoick.

Hic couldn't believe; another time he was having troubles with his father … and this time, he didn't do anything bad, absolutely!

How could this happen to him, now that he was absolutely innocent!

Blackfist reached finally the steps, and started to climb them with rage and determination in his green eyes, still grabbing strongly the little boy, who was still agitating.

And while they were doing this, the poor heir of Berk managed to see, in the corner of his eye, two almost identical grin behind a bush.

* * *

When the door of the Hall opened, Stoick couldn't believe to see those two people coming towards him with heavy steps.

Blackfist arrived in front of the table where the Chief, alongside Gobber, Silent Sven, Leafneck, Ack and Mrs. Larson were eating and talking together, and finally put down the brown haired boy in his hand.

"Blackfist, what is the meaning of all this?! Why were you grabbing my son in that way?!", the Chief asked with a bit of indignation in his tone.

Blackfist snorted angrily, and then recomposed himself.

"Chief, I am here because I have the right to say you that … this little boy has just committed an ignoble theft … to me!"

At those words, the other adult Vikings looked all surprised and shocked, looking from the furious adult to the younger Berkian, who looked totally concerned at them.

"You see, Stoick, this started because an hour ago I had just finished to cook my loafs of bread, that I'd eat at lunch time.

Now, as always, I left the said loafs on my windows, since they were really hot like lava! And after a while, I came to take them so that I'd eat them. But when I reached the window … you can imagine it.

At the beginning I thought that probably my little son took them, but since they didn't it, I came around the village to find both bread and the thief.

And when I reached the zone near the forge of Gobber … there he was!", the Rockstone leader yelled, pointing his big finger towards the son of the Chief.

The adults casted a glance at him, and then returned to watch Blackfist.

"It was clearly Hiccup, and he was clearly eating … MY BREAD! I was certain of this, absolutely! So, without waste another single second, I brought him here to have his rightful punishment.

You all had to see him, eating that bread with a so delicious smile, a satisfied smile! I swear, he was really happy to do it! Absolutely!"

Stoick looked at his friend with his stern look, as if he wasn't sure of what Blakcfist had said.

After some minutes, the Chief turned his head towards his only son, who almost winced scared, with a really agitated expression.

"Hiccup … tell us your version.", the Chief said calmly, but also serious.

Hiccup blinked at him surprised, but then recomposed himself nervously, and after a few minutes of staring, started to explain.

"Ok, ok. … Ah … you see, father … I can say without any doubt that I am not the culprit.

Because, you see, I was eating Blackfist's loafs of bread, but actually I was doing this because I found them on the forge's window.

I was surprised to see that basket there, this is true. But then, I simply thought Gobber left them to me for lunch, since there wasn't anyone around the shop that could pass for the owner of the said basket.

And while I was eating the bread, Mr Rockstone arrived and then … well you can imagine the rest."

Stoick looked at his son seriously, and then closed his eyes, thinking.

All the Vikings looked at him, waiting for his response. When the Chief took a decision, people couldn't expect everything (and I say, EVERYTHING) from what he was going to say.

The serious look on his father's face made Hiccup almost flinch, his mouth opened a bit like a fish's.

After some minutes, the Vast Chief of Berk stood up, and looked at Blackfist, saying:"-Blackfist … I have to say this; since Hiccup is my SON, I know him very well … and I can say without any hesitation that he is not the type of person who could do something like stealing bread from your window. And I'm not saying this because I'm his father … but because it is absolutely evident."

Blackfist looked with surprise at his Chief, and seeing this Gobber stood up too, saying:-"Don't do that face, Blackfist! As owner of the forge, I can say without any doubt I am absolutely convinced Hiccup could never think about doing something like this to anyone! If there's a teen who can do things like this, I would look for a big boy with black hair …"

"Snotlout went to hunt with his father this morning, Gobber.", Stoick said.

"Ah … then, I'd look for TWO teens, almost identical, with blond hair, and a good grin on their faces almost all the time."

And as he finished to talk, a loud gasp was heard outside the Hall, followed by a yell of pain.

Stoick looked at the door, and then turned towards Silent Sven, nodding to him.

The silent warrior nodded in return, and then walked towards the door; when he opened it, he found two stupid angry grins glaring at each other.

The twins were grinning furious like two wolves ready to fight, their foreheads against each other's.

"Why did you do it, dumb?!", the female twin yelled.

"They were talking about us!", the male twin replied angrily.

"They weren't going to find out anything!", the girl said again.

"Shut up, fart!", the male said.

"Dumb-Elf!"

"Goblin-Head!"

"Troll!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

The furious rage was suddenly interrupted by the loud tapping of a spear on the ground.

The twins turned slowly their heads towards the Hall's door (their foreheads still against each other's).

Their eyes widened soon at the sight of the serious face of Silent Sven, and soon they pointed at each other yelling.

"It was his idea!", Ruffnut yelled.

"It was HER idea!", Tuffnut replied.

Sven shook his head, and after a few seconds entered in the Hall again, under the tired and serious gaze of the Chief.

Hiccup looked totally surprised at the swinging twins, being grabbed like him before by Blackfist.

He was right! He was right at all! He was absolutely sure he couldn't be the responsible of what happened, and above all he was sure the responsible could be just them!  
The smiling grins he had seen before, while he was being brought to his father with a false accuse, could belong just to the twins.

And as he kept to watch them, his lips curled again, forming almost a new, amused smirk.

"What are you smiling about, Useless?!", Ruffnut yelled suddenly angrily, noticing the Haddock Heir smirking a bit while he was watching them.

"Shut up, now! We have to discuss something with you two thieves!", Stoick said loudly, making the twins looking at him with a worried look, that became bigger in the moment they saw the furious look on the red face of Blackfist Rockstone.

Hiccup looked at them again, and then slowly walked back, towards the doors.

"Have we finished with me? Ok, because … I … see you at the forge, Gobber!", the little boy said, and walked away.

* * *

While he was coming down the giant steps, the smirk that was slowly appearing on his face a few minutes ago revealed itself on his lips.

And Hiccup managed to feel again a strange sensation … a sensation of satisfaction … and for the first time in months, a sensation of GREAT joy.

A joy he was sure he'd feel all the day! Finally something was changing in his day … and sure, this couldn't be a dream.

And finally he could admit he was feeling … a great and amazing sensation of happiness and pride from everyone, included himself! He couldn't believe it was absolutely right!

He couldn't believe he was so …

Finally, something good was coming in his life!

He felt himself stronger, calmer … and absolutely new!

He has always loved changes, and this was one of the most beautiful and appreciable, something so … so Un-Viking, and so … he couldn't find yet the right words to describe it.

With a speechless smile, Hiccup could finally welcome a day to remember for all his life!

That night, the Haddock boy heard the door of his house opening slowly, followed by the heavy steps of his father.

He smiled, and soon walked towards him, bringing with him a cup of mug.

"Welcome back home, dad! Here, this will help you!", the boy said with a smile, handing the mug to his father.

The big man took it and started to drink it slowly. Hiccup smiled again, and then walked towards his room.

But the voice of his father made him stop.

"Hiccup … how could it happen?"

The boy turned slowly towards his father, who appeared serious like that morning.

"Sorry, what do you mean, father?"

Stoick sighed, and then said, almost annoyed:-"How could you let Blackfist bring you to me as if you were one of the twins, and making you pass for a lurid thief?"

Hiccup's eyes widened in absolutely confusion; did his father just asked that?!

"But … father … I tried to deal with him … I tried to say him it wasn't my fault, absolutely!", the thin boy said.

Stoick sighed again, and said:-"But you could insist, son! You could say him you weren't the responsible, you could say it wasn't your fault, like a MAN has to do! You had to say it, to affirm it with strength and dignity! This is what a man has to do, in the world! You cannot let anything happen like today! Got it, son!?"

And with that, the big father walked away, leaving his speechless and concerned son looking at him with absolute surprise and confusion.

And after a few minutes in which he stood immovable like a statue, the Haddock boy sighed sadly and reprised to climb the stairs towards his room, lowering his head sadly.

He couldn't believe at what his father has just said him. He wasn't the responsible, he hasn't did anything that day … and still, he was ending it in the usual way.

He couldn't absolutely believe at it … he didn't want to believe at it … but he had to.

**I have rewritten this chapter better, hoping everything is ok this time.**

**Sure, there could be some grammar errors, but I sincerely hope now it will be alright!**

**See you, and thanks for everything.**

**As always, any advice about language and plot is really accepted.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone again, Hiccupisnotuseless is finally back with his most successful story, "The Bad Side". **

**I know many of you were waiting this froma VEEEEEEERY long time!**

**I am really sorry for it, but sadly I had a lot of author's block about this! I didn't really know how to make this work!**

**Really, I am sorry a lot! Forgive me, and do not hate me, please.**

**I hope seriosuly this will make you happy and will make you enjoy more this story!**

**I ask you to forgive me and to be happyy with this writing!**

**Apart this, I ask you to read also my new story: The Tuffnut Zone! It is unusual but a good story, and I think you will like it, since in it for now Hiccup is suffering a lot due a terrible thing! Read it if you want, and make me know if you liked it! I won't be angry if nobody does it, but please, at least READ A BIT of it, please! I wanna know if even other type of stories are good, and not just this!**

**Happy reading, Hiccupisnotuseless**

**Oh, and sorry also if the chapter it too short.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hiccup stood there, looking with his green eyes the plaza.

In those eyes there was now something really unusual and strange .. a darker look.

The Haddock teen didn't look so always in this way.

Everyone knew Hiccup couldn't be seen differently from what he usually looked.

Something really strange, something that could be seen even with worry from everyone.

But Hiccup wouldn't say this about him. Sure, it was unusual, and he knew the others could say he looked more like another person. His emerald eyes looked angry, almost like his father's, and it was like his face was in a sorto f way … furious, with a strange grey shade.

But Hiccup knew he didn't was another person; that way he looked in this moment wasn't the look of a strange or abnormal person, it wasn't the strangest look of ever.

Hiccup knew he was just looking like a normal person.

Vikings were people that looked at that sight like a tenacious or rigid warrior, a serious man. For them was normal if one of them looked so almost all the time.

But if you acted so differently for all your life (even if in this case meant just twelve years) if you looked always happy, smiling and amused about everything, then it was absolutely strange if you looked even for once so serious, so deep in your thoughts, like every Viking always looks.

But Hiccup knew everything was absolutely normal about him: in fact, it was the way he had to look, IT was the way he had to look. Funny when there was something really funny, happy when there was something really happy, angry when there was something bad, scared when there was something scaring …

Not that his fellow villagers didn't look so, but actually they rarely found something to be happy, something to be scared of. And when it happened, Hiccup knew they didn't have to be really happy or scared, even if they considered the situation appropriate for acting so.

Hiccup stared at the plaza, watching immovable everything was happened there.

There wasn't almost anyone there, just some men and women walking aroung, grabbing baskets or long wooden poles with them, while three or four kids were running after each other, enjoying each other's company with happy and natural smiles.

Something Hiccup wished and regretted with all his heart. Smiling like a child … feeling their same happiness.

People could easily say this was a stupid wish, and they could call him "child", "baby", "infant"; not that they didn't call him so; once Snotlout called him "baby", alongside something other, and even some adults did it other times, appearing happy of it.

But even if they said it, even if they could just make fun on him and make him pass for the most incredibile and absurd Viking of all the Earth … well, they could do it without any worry.

Because Hiccup couldn't care about this, he couldn't consider this a big problem for him. It couldn't be so.

Children are the most innocent and ONLY innocent people of the world.

And even in they were just naive people, even if they were absolutely ignorant about the biggest problems of the life, they could still do something about it.

Even if you could just say few and maybe superficial words to explain them the problems, they could just .. with a little comment, a little innocent comment … make you realize the best things.

Their was a little smile,a warm and efficient smile, but the PUREST and MOST SINCERE of all the ones.

Their was real Happiness.

They knew what Happiness was, in little things, but also in bigger things.

They could just make everyhting better, and be felt in another, magical and happiest way with their Happiness.

Whoever is feeling sad, whoever is feeling bad, for everything … not always, but many of the times they have just to see the sight in the little eyes of a child … and soon everything looks a bit differently … but of course in a good way.

And Hiccup would give everything to have a bit of that Happiness.

So that everything could go in the PERFECT way!

Being treated very well, and maybe living something good also to others. Being seen like a child, but in a twelve years old boy … and in this way, since it so for children … Normal.

* * *

Gobber watched silently his little apprentice looking so, and then sighed sadly, and spoke.

"Hiccup, are you ok?", the loud Gobber's voice said, making Hic almost wince for the sudden words let out his mentor's mouth.

Hic looked at him, and then sighed soflty, and said:-"Yeah, Gobber. Why?"

"Just to know. Now, come on, you have to go back work. That hammer is waiting just for you.", the big man said, pointing with his big finger at Hiccup's usual place in the forge.

Hic sighed again, and walked there, reprising his work.

The hammer echoed many times on the spear he was doing, without interruption.

Until Gobber's voice was heard again:-"Lad, things are not going verywell, you know? You have to think about this … and above all to do something.

Things are not easy to solve in Vikings' world, I know … but there were so much people who managed to do it, even with so much troubles.

But sadly, you have to work hard, very hard. And I know this is not … a classic characteristic for you … but this doesn't mean you can give up forti … you have the strenght, Hiccup.

You have just to find the Right way … and then show you for what you are … a particular, but good man!"

Hiccup looked at him with a strange look … and then sighed again, reprising his work.

The strenght was in him … he had the possibility .. but he couldn't do it in the way Gobber meant … neither Gobber could think in that way … but Hiccup knew there was just ONE way. The only way he could do.

He wanted just to act in his way … as a normal person.

* * *

"So, you two got caught instead of the Useless? Oh man, I wished I was there to see you! Ah ah ah aha!", Snotlout laughed really amused, while the twins looked terribly with a very annoyed look at the big and stupid bully, who was laughing so much at the point he could fall from the rock he was sitting on.

Fishlegs looked speechless, with a bit uncomfortable look, without nothing to say, not finding any comment about the whole situation.

Astrid just stood at her place, grabbing her axe, looking annoyed and coldly as always, bothered by the Jorgenson boy's irritating attitude. Why they had to speak and laugh about Hiccup all the time?! He was Useless, everyone knew it … and so was useless also talkign about him.

"I have to say it, this time the stupid did better than you two! Ah ah, come on, I'd do it without being discovered even if I was in front of everyone, doing it in that moment!", Snotlout kept.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut grinned more furiously, with rage. They were already being punished by their parents, who had forbidden them to partecipate at the next dragon raid, thinking that the twins could obey like all the normal kids … definitely, not.

But the fact Useless managed to make them being rightfully punished made them so angry and furious, that they could even do worst things then the usual jokes they did.

Yes, that week they had to do the worst pranks of ever, like painting Gobber's house with pink and violet colours, or stealing Mildew's sheep and throwing it in the sea … or making the adults drink milk with yak's hair.

Snotlout kept to laugh hysterically, and Tuffnut growled approaching slowly him and getting ready to make his teeth meeting his punch. But in the moment the said punch almost touched Snotlout's face, a big hand stopped it and after a few seconds made the twin fall on the ground in pain.

Snot finally stopped to laugh, and then stood up, saying:-"Anyway, just him could be grabbed to his father like a pleading child. He couldn't do absolutely anything for it!"

"Well, this is logical, you know?", Astrid replied annoyed.

Snot nodded. "Yeah … I mean, he is nothing, and he doesn't know anything to deal with this. He's just … Useless."

**Notice how many times the word Normalis in the text, this was a more deep and psychological chapter, like the ones I love to write. I wanted to watch more the In it I wanted to explain better how Hic could see his perfect reality . Hope you are not annoyed, but hey, the story cannot be just violent parts! **

**And I have decided that probably (probably, remember!), in the next chapters I'll put other characters, like Mildew (but in a very minor role) and … you'll discover who! Just to make clear, it is not Astrid or Toothless. You'll see who is next time!**

**Hope you liked this chapter a lot. Check out also my other story, The Tuffnut Zone, and review also it if you want! I won't be angry if nobody does it, but please, at least read a bit of it, please!**

**Thanks again, you are ALL great!**

**Advices about everything are Really Accepted!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ehy there, I am back again with the Bad Side!**

**I Just want to make clear something here, so that nobody could be confused.**

**In my stories, Hiccup and Snotlout AREN'T cousins, because I cannot see them so, and besides in the movies or Tv series they don't call each other so. And also, why should Stoick be Spitelout's brother, if one is the leader of Haddock Clan, and one is the leader of Jorgensons clan? **

**So, once this is clear, let's return to the story, one of the best of mine (apparently) and one of the most un common, because usually I don't qrite so much about angst. But now, well … maybe I am not a genius, but still, I am really good, if so much people thinks this.**

**So, thanks for encouraging me, and thanks for making me notice many things about my stories!**

**Thanks to you all, Hiccupisnotuseless**

**I do not own anything about Httyd (it's all related to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks).**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Fungus? Fungus?! Whare are you?", a gruff voice called from the top of the high hill behind the mountain of the Great Hall.

And after some miutes of waiting, two legs moved slowly down the said hill, while two eyes a wrinkled face looked around with a bit worried look.

The noise of a long wooden staff tapping the ground at intervals started to become faster.

"Fungus! Come here, Fungus! It's me! Where did you go, little one? Where did you go?"

Mildew kept to walk, wondering where his faithful pet sheep could be, since it had never did something like this; and when something like this happened, Mildew could only wonder what could happen to his dear pet, a pet he arrived to love even more than his three wives.

And so he kept to go down towards the village, ignoring that his dear sheep was instead in the most unsuspected place, and in the most unsuspected situation.

* * *

Slowly and terribly a large trunk lippe on the river's water, towards the unvoidable cliff from which it'd fall in the sea water, bringing with it anything that could be on it.

And actually, tied to it there was something that was bleating scared, probably "praying" for a miracle that could make it free and sure.

There were actually two people that could do this for it, but sadly the said two people were also the responsible of its uncomfortable situation.

"Eh eh eh, look how it is desparing!", Tuffnut said grinning dumbly at the poor sheep tied to the trunk.

"Why, can sheeps really despare?", Ruffnut asked.

"Well, how do you call all that "baaa, baaa!" it is doing?", her broche remarked.

"Yeah, you're right! … Wait, did I really say it?!", she exclaimed absolutely surprised.

Tuff just snorted, and returned to look at the yelling Fungus.

"It's too cool, I couldn't believe animlas could be so funny!"

"Look how it is desparing! I bet it is saying:-"Mildew! Mildew, my snorting beloved Mildew, save me!", Ruff said as if she was describing a damsell in distress.

"You know you're describing it as if it was a princess in danger?"

" Well, Mildew treats it like it was so!", Ruff pointed.

"Yeah, it is so … bleah!"

"Totally agree. Bleah!"

The twins sighed delighted, and then returned to look at the sheep being transported towards its fate.

But after some minutes, the smiles disappeared, revealing a bit more serious and gruff expression.

And their happy thoughts were replaced by angry and unwished thoughts.

"Does this make you feel better?", Ruffnut asked looking at her twin.

He didn't turn to face her, but answered while shaking his head:-"No. It is funny, but not so … resolving!"

"Yeah … I thought it could serve. But … well, you already said it, bro.", the braided girl said.

Tuffnut nodded again, and the two stood there, watching no more interested their prank slipping on the water.

"Ok … so, what do you want to do now? Should we go and do something other?", Ruff asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe this time we can use something more than … you know what."

"Yeah. Let's go to the stables, ok?"

With that, the diabolical scaundrels walked away, and Ruff spoke again, saying:-"Ehy, why next time don't we take a yak, instead of a sheep?"

Tuff looked at her, and so his wide grin came back on his face. "Yeah! That could be so COOL! Absolutely! COOL! Yeah … cool!"

Ruff giggled amusedly with her brother, and with that the twins walked back to the village, leaving behind them the scared bleats of the "sailor sheep".

* * *

"Stoick, actually the lad wasn't the real criminal Blackfist said, but you cannot blame him for this.", Gobber would like to say, watching his thoughtful Chief and friend, sat at one of the tables in the Great Hall, with his big fingers rubbing slowly his forehead and his fierce eyes closed.

Gobber didn't absolutely like to see this, when it happened between his best friend and his little apprentice, that was almost like a nephew for him, since the day he was born.

The quotidian accident that involved Hiccup all the time made him see all the fights that made him looking at his two friends like he never wanted to see.

Stoick was a good Chief, that made everyone look at him joyful and happily all the time, and the Berkians could clearly say they were lucky to have a so determinate person to lead them.

But the problem was this: Stoick actually acted so much time as Chief, and he did it almost everywhere and everytime, even in his house … and with his family.

His temper looked really impressive to everyone, included … his only son.

All he could do was this … looking terrible and imponent, wanting his son acting like a real man; not just because he was his son, but because every Viking and person in general had to act so to live his life normally.

On this Gobber totally agreed with his friend; being a man meant everything for a person, especially if it was a Viking!

But it was true that, even if this wasn't easy to admit in front of Stoick, the way the bearded Chief was showing to Hiccup was probably the reason of almost all his failures.

All those times in which Stoick looked so angry, almost yelling to his son when he scolded him for all the troubles he made, treating him so wildly … all those times Gobber's heart sincerely broke in two.

The blacksmith sighed and kept to watch his thoughtful friend, so absorted in his predictable thoughts.

* * *

Hiccup rubbed strongly the stone against the spear, his eeybrows crossed firmly and his green eyes looking sternly and determinate on the metal.

He could almost pass for his father, with that determinate look.

And actually, this was one of the few things people could appreciate in the boy … if only he showed it more times, and possibly in public.

But that look could also make people look worried at the thin boy.

Because the look Hiccup was showing was actually the look of a furious man, who looked determinate cause he was thinking something really hard … really serious … really important … and, in this case, really dark.

Hiccup rubbed stronger the stone, and at least he stopped his work, loooking at the blade to see if everything was ok.

And actually it was so … perfectly ok.

But looking at that blade, especially now that it was so well sharpened, made Hiccup thinking about something other.

The blade meant something more, something really interesting and strange for him …

Something that made him looking so determinate like Stoick …

But this was making him looking also so strange about himself … but he didn't notice this.

In that short break of time, his thoughts were really interesting and compact in just one type of thoughts.

His eyes stared firmly at the blade, like they were looking at a clear objective.

And his body started to shake … shake in a way it never did.

And his hands … his little fingers moved in fits and starts.

His legs trembled, making him turn slowly on himself.

Hiccup found himself looking at a certain point in the forge: a long wooden pole.

And when he looked at it so … suddenly his teeth tightned … tightened in a very abnormal way, revealing a little grin.

And after some seconds … the spear sank in the wood, stuck perfectly horizontally.

And Hiccup's mouth let out little and heavy breaths, like a boar after it charged another boar.

* * *

"So, should we paint Fishlegs' house in pink and violet?", Tuff asked.

"Nah. Why don't we take a basket full of manure and we give it to Astrid, and we say it's a gift from Snotlout?"

"Go on.", Tuff said interested..

"We'll say her they are flowers … very special flowers with an incredibile and delicious taste!", his twin explained grinning.

Tuff's eyes widened in realization, and he grinned wildly at the idea.

"It's Supercool! Amazing! I love when you say these thoings, sis!", the male twin said.

"I know, bro! After all, I'm amazing in this, right?"

"yeah! When you don't say or do your typical stupidities, you can be really cool. When you don't act like a moron!"

Ruff blinde,a nd then grinned at her broche, crossing her eyeebrows.

"I don't do moron's things! I always do the best!", she said angrily.

"Sure, sure, keep to dream this! Ah ah ah!", Tuff replied chuckling amused.

She grinned furiously, her eyes looking red …

And after some minutes, the classic hobby of the twins could be seen pefectly.

"Stop doing this! You're stupid!"

"No, you are THE stupid! The biggest moron of ever! The …"

"Close that stinky hole you call mouth, you daughter of Grendel!"

Hearing this, Ruff's eyes widened more, and the fight increased, being heard in all the forest by all the animals.

**Hope you liked it! And finally, you could see something more about this "Bad Side" of Hiccup, even if … it is just the beginning.**

**Thanks again to you all, please REVIEW! I wanna hear you thoughts, bad or good! They help me to increase my abilities and so be more good!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for the beautiful words and encouragements written in the comments!**

**I am happy so much people is enjoying this story!**

**I suggest you to read my other story, "How to help someone to see what you cannot see soon." Long and strange title, I know, but I hope you will like it as this!**

**So, stop babbling uselessy, and keep on with the angst and the sadness … yeah, I'm bad, I know.**

**The principal difference with other is that it is focused on one character, really important for this story, that is not Hiccup. Hope you will like him anyway!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

* * *

Chapter 8

Heavy steps irrupted in the house of the leader of Berkians, followed by the hard closing of the door.

A deep sigh echoed in all the empty habitation, and then the slow feet of the big man walked heavily towards his armchair.

Once there, Stoick sat on it with a last sigh, closing the eyes and moaning tiredly.

It was just midday, but he felt tired like at the end of the day.

The problems of the village were difficult to face, and sometimes they weren't the really serious and notable problems they seemed.

And facing with problems like Mulch trying to take back from Gunnar his comb for beard when the other man thought it was his gret-gret uncle's ... things like these made him feel so angry, since he was informed before that it was a very terrible problem.

Sometimes he wished things could be easier, but sadly it couldn't be so, since he lived with Vikings … and this explained everything.

And so, he kept to rub his closed eyes, thinking about this tiring problems.

Of course, there weren't just stupid or useless … this last word made him focus on something other.

Something important, maybe more important than the other problems … something really hard to face, something really familiar, but even so distant.

A thought he never wanted to think so, because he made him feel so … so tired, but even so terribly worried.

Stoick was now thinking totally about his … his son.

And this was making him feel as if he was tied to a big rock, and constricted to take it with him everywhere.

And actually, whatever he was doing, he couldn't help to feel that weight with him, becoming heavier and heavier.

It was the weight of all the things he had to deal with, every single day of his life.

And what made it even more annoying and frustating was that the bigger part of that weight consisted of all what … his son did.

As father, he knew he had a great responsibility, caring of his only boy with all the heart and the careness he could give him.

But actually, Stoick couldn't believe that making this could make him feel so tired.

Maybe it was because Hiccup was the son of the Chief, and for this he was the most important teen of the Island, and for this he was the one who needed the most important education.

But Stoick couldn't expect to find a boy … so unusual.

He couldn't help to look always bewildered everytime he saw … the boy doing something like those.

He was so astonished especially for the fact that he had already seen that boy doing errors or things like those … but in a very less serious way, and when he was … no, he couldn't believe he wa susing this word thinking about his BOY … but he had to, sadly.

And this made him sigh deeper. But at least, the word echoed in his mind, making him feel like he was going to fall weakly …

Younger.

The drums of his minds were heard again, and he rubbed his forehead more.

Younger … Younger … _Younger…_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Hiccup! Do it!", Stoick said, his hands on his hips while he was nodding at the axe knocked in the ground._

_Near it, watching it a bit worried, a very small kid. He had two big and confused green eyes, totally focused on the weapon in the ground._

_He looked up, watching towards his father, who nodded again with a little smile._

_The four years old kid gulped, and looked unsure. At least, he sighed soflty, and said:-"Ok, dad."_

_And so, he walked towards the little axe, and stood in front of it. _

_After a few minutes of watching it, as if he was analyzing the situation, his little hands grabbed the handle, and he started to step back, trying to bring the axe with him._

_But sadly, it didn't move, neither for a very few meters._

_Hiccup started to moan terribly, polling it with all his strenght. But instead, the weapon didn't move, perfeclty unmovable._

"_Ok Hic! Stop, you can stop now.", the voice of his father said._

_The little boy let the handle go, and then breathed slowly._

_And then, his eyes stared again at the axe, and soon his face revealed an angry and sad look._

"_I couldn't do it!", he exclaimed really disappointed._

_Stoick let out a little chuckle, and then he said:-"You don't have to be worried, Hiccup! You are still so young, it's absolutely normal!"_

_The little boy looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, and soon he said loudly:-"But I don't understand, why didn't it came out?! I did with all my strenght!"_

"_You're just a toddler, son! It's absolutely normal!", Stoick said again, with a gentle smile._

"_But Tuffnut did it, there!", Hic yelled again,pointing at his right._

_A few meters away from them, other two people were doing the same thing of the Chief and his son._

_But in this case the little three years old blond boy had managed to pull off the axe from the ground, showing it happily to his father, who was chuckling proudly at him._

"_Yes, but this because your arms are not like his, Hiccup!", Stoick explained._

"_But I am the son of the Chief, dad! I thought I could do it! It's important, right?"_

_Stoick smiled more, and then kneeled near his boy, watching him symphatetically, and said:-"Yes, Hiccup, it is important … but this doesn't mean you have to do it perfectly every time. You are young, and this mean we have to train very hardly, more than others, so that you can show to be a good Chief's son. Right?"_

_Hic looked at him, and then nodded understandingly._

"_Don't blame yourself, son. It's not important right now. You have a loto f time for this! Don't be so impatient or sad. You'll do it, absolutely. Like everyone else, also you will do it in a very good way!"_

* * *

The thought vanished soon, leaving the mind of the chief empty of any other little thing that could make him remember the episode.

That episode, happened eight years ago, made feel Stoick like he was going to throw up something.

He was supposed to be absolutely calm, because he knew perfectly Hiccup could act just in that way, being him different from others kids.

But now … heck, now EIGHT years have passed, since that episode!

And now that little boy was now a taller and more mature kid, one that didn't need to be encouraged in that way, and that could do things just like a real man could do!

He was almost an adult, now! He had to show he was the a careful and good Viking, a wonderful boy with a lot of great things.

But … Stoick found suddenly something other in his head … a strange, unexpected question in his mind …

Was Hiccup really changed so much?

Was Hic really becoming bigger, more important, more mature, more Viking?

Actually, thinking better … he couldn't make differences!

If he was looking at him better … he couldn't see someone so different from the little kid he raised up until that moment.

Two big expressive green eyes, like two emeralds … a little, confused and common confused and worried look almost all the time, great loss of faith in himself …

Oh man … Stoick couldn't believe this … he couldn't believe he was thinking this … he couldn't believe he was realizing this!

Hiccup, his son … he had never grown up!

He stood there, like a stone, totally focused on the nothing with the widened eyes of the face … while the widened eyes of the mind were still focused on what he was absolutely confirming as an evident and shocking truth.

His son … he was still the same, he was that little, scared, weak boy he lived with all those years, after …

Soon the big Chief felt his body heavier like before, because he was still remembering … but this time, it was another type of thought … another distant memory that echoed in all his head … and heart.

A memory he felt like one of the most terrible and touching of ever …

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Look what he's doing, Stoick!", a female voice called, making the Chief of Berk walking towards the living room._

_When he reached it, a small smile crossed his bearded face; sat on the huge armchair he usually used, his dear and loved wife looked down at a small bundle in her careful arms, from which little arms were swinging around alongside little moans._

_The beautiful woman let out a few giggles, a gentle smile that was revealing her white teeth making the little form in her arms giggling happily._

_Stoick looked happily his two belve ones, and his eyes soon saw what had make his wife calling him._

_The little arms of the moving boy were grabbing the long red hair of the woman, and were pulling them towards him with euphory._

"_He's already exercising to make arms and hands strong! How cute!", she said, giggling again._

_Stoick giggled softly, and then approached them, saying:-"Well, then I think he's doing a good work, seeing all his determination!"_

_The woman laughed happily, and slowly handed him the infant, careful to not make him falling on the ground._

_But there wasn't anything to be worried, since Stoick knew perfectly how to deal with him; besides, he could easily take him as if he was grabbing a loaf of bread, since the baby could perfeclty stay in his hand._

_The Chief approached the infant to him, and soon the kid shook his little head with a pout, bothered by the furry and big beard of his dad._

_He took it away from him, but since there was still a lot of it on all his face, his little hand grabbed his beard, and started to pull it with strenght._

"_Ah ah ah! He's really determinate! It's like he's preparing himself to deal with bigger and more important responsibilities!", Stoick said amused, laughing with his wife._

_Her green eyes looked weetly at his two boys, making herfeel really happy._

"_He's not ready to be annoyed with these things yet! Don't put him in your "other life" soon, Darling!", she said, still giggling._

_Stoick looked at her with his little smile,a nd then said:-"Well, he seems like he's not annoyed right now, since I'm talking about it right now!"_

"_First, you're not talking about it, or the speech could last over three hours. Second, he is just annoyed from your beard, on which I totally agree!" , she replied, standing up._

_Stoick laughed again, and then looked at the little heir, taht was still "wrestling" with the beard._

"_Well, my little heir, you are perfectly one that knows how to act in moments like this! And let me say this, you can do this and more! Because you will do this in the future, absolutely!", Stoick said._

_His wife shook her head still smiling, and then took the baby in her arms, and took him awya from the father._

"_He's really gracious and special, Stoick. I assure you he will be a good Viking. But you do not need to make him feel all the weight of this now!", she said, still smiling, and then walked slowly towards the cradle._

_She lowered slowly, and put delicately Hiccup there, stroking softly his cheek._

_Then, she turned towards her husband, and soon they were embraced to each other._

"_So, Val … you are annoyed of … this?", Stoick asked, gesturing at his furry facial hair._

"_Well, let me be sincere … mmm … yes, yes, definitely! But remember, I do not care about it!", she said._

_Both of them laughed really amused, and then ended the conversation with a lovely kiss._

* * *

Stoick sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

Now sadness was inside him, making him feel something he didn't feel from a long time.

"Oh Val. I am failing. I know you loved him when he was so small, and naive … but you knew it too, everyone needs to grow up. I am not saying that … it's just …

I remember you and him, together, you encouragin him … and me too. I encouraged him like a good father, and Chief.

And of course, why should I get angry with him, he was just a baby … you were always saying you couldn't see him acting differently … but he is a Chief's son, and a now almost a man! Sure, he has just twelve years … but at his age many of us were already on the battlefield, in the nights, helping adults battling and defending our houses.

And now he … it's his destiny! He has to do it for us … and for himself! I cannot live with an eternal baby! He has to do something, he has to change, absolutely! He has to do more, and more, in a different and perfect way!

He has to be like us! I don't want him so! I wanna him growing … this time for real!", he finished, with his eyes now red like a very hot fire.

Nobody could say him the opposite, nobody! Hiccup had to be another boy … another totally different boy!

He wouldn't accept anything else, and this was absolutely sure!

Vikings neede to be people with characteristics that could make them be recognised as wonderful, proud and fierce warriors.

And even if some of them seemed different at the beginning, they could still become absolutely like everyone else. Because the strenght of a village was in every single Viking, and if one of this Vikings showed any weak difference … that could cause very serious and abnormal troubles to everyone, absolutely to EVERYONE, making the village being weak also when they had just to live their normal and quotidian life.

If there wasn't a Chief and a father couldn't accept, was seeing his son becoming nothing … and so condamning himself in a very horrible and unacceptable life.

Stoick knew his son was a boy that needed to show to himself .. that he was slowly going towards his personal infinite troubles.

And so, he had to end this soon, without a single moment to waste again, being … absolutely nothing.

**Hope you like this chapter! And please, read the story i suggested you at the beginning! **

**Title: !How to help someone to see what you cannot see soon"; a simple one-shot.**

**Strange and long title, I know. I'll change it, but right now I have to write this!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me everything you want about plot and language!**

**Thanks again to you all, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	9. AU: GOODBYE, and THANKS

**Hello Everybody, here is Hiccupisnotuseless, here again on this marvellous site called FanFiction!**

**First of all, I need you all to know this: THIS is a note to make you know something really important, but also something for which I am REALLY sorry to you all fantastic readers.**

**You see, my life in the last times has not been the same: I've turned 20, I've started University (I'm studying Cinema, 'cause I wish to become a Movie Director in the future XD) and I am also dealing with personal issues, really important and a bit difficult to explain.**

**And because of this, I have an announcement: I'm taking a LONG (but I hope it could turn in and SHORT) pause from my beloved fictions about one of the Greatest Franchises of Animation: How to Train Your Dragon.**

**I Am DEEPLY sorry for leaving them, and You readers for so long, but like I said, my life is in a mess.**

**So I need to carefully think about everything, especially Httyd fictions, and this means you'll sadly have to wait a bit.**

**I AM Really sorry for this, please try to not hate me! I'm desperate as you knowing stories like "Happiness in Trouble", "The Bad Side", "Remembering a Great Leader" and the others won't be updated for so long!**

**Please, try to forgive me if you can, I've always thought of all the pain this Note could give to you, cause I write stories for People, not just for me!**

**But there are also some News: the fact I'm not writing about Httyd anymore doesn't mean I'm stopping writing fictions anymore!**

**In the meantime, I've decided to try and write about other great movies I fell in love with, hoping to do a good job also with those stories.**

**I'm planning to write about movies like:**

**\- The Jungle Book**

**\- Guardians of the Galaxy**

**\- Batman**

**\- Avengers (maybe)**

**And maybe others, who knows?**

**With all this said, I want to thank YOU ALL for helping me and making me feel a good writer and a good entertainer with my works, especially to those who helped me with the English language (I'm not from UK nor USA) and to make my stories better than they were before.**

**I promise I'll never forget you all, my dear readers and fellow writers, EVER! You made such a wonderful job in helping me in maturing my abilities … and my dreams!**

**See you Hopefully soon in Fanfiction, Have a good time and above all a GOOD LIFE!**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless **


End file.
